


let's say we trade heartbeats

by welvi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welvi/pseuds/welvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa challenges Iwaizumi to a fight neither of them expects it to turn out this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's say we trade heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> otp sparring: nice  
> otp sparring until one of them has a back to the wall and a blade at their throat: excellent  
> the other person dropping their weapon and the otp is k i s s i n g:   
> I WILL LIFT THIS TABLE AND FLI P IT
> 
> for that one person on tumblr

It was something they had both just ended up doing. It hadn’t been a question of who, but rather when. Before he knew it he was standing on the opposite side of the arena, Iwaizumi in front of him, both of them held a wooden sword loosely in their grips. He’d been persistent, for once. Going beyond the point where Iwaizumi had threatened to hit him, for once his relentless pressuring bursting through Iwaizumi ‘s strong defense. Just one fight, he’d pleaded, giving his childhood friend his best smile. Although Iwaizumi had immediately picked out his devious grin as nothing but trouble he’d finally agreed, on the condition that Oikawa would shut up. So with a disdainful growl, quickly followed with a muttered ‘shittykawa’, here they were, standing opposite each other.

Iwaizumi scowled, feeling ever more foolish as each second passed. How had he let Oikawa took him into doing this? It’d have been easier to just hit him over the head. Perhaps he could get away with it using this dumb sword. He’d try, he decided, eager to wipe that frustrating smirk from Oikawa’s face. 

“Are we going to start?” He asked, placing a hand on his hip as he raised an eyebrow. 

Oikawa’s grin only widened, and with a sweeping bow that irked Iwaizumi he stepped forwards. Iwaizumi allowed his hand to fall to his side as he meet Oikawa in the center of the room. Then, as their eyes met they moved. Oikawa struck, a blindingly fast movement that would have caught anyone off guard, except for Iwaizumi. There were perks, after all, to knowing someone for as long as you could remember. Iwaizumi blocked the movement, the powerful strike coming to a shuddering halt that reverberated up his entire arm. He let out a low whistle, impressed with the strength. 

“Not bad,” his eyes never strayed from Oikawa’s, he wasn’t sure if it was true, all those books saying how the eyes gave away the moves. But it was his best bet to not get beaten to a pulp. But then again he knew how to poke Oikawa’s buttons, if things got out of hand he could always play him for a fool. They knew each other too well, he decided, as they swung at each other, swords cracking against each other. The dull sound echoed through the gym and Iwaizumi grunted with each movement, wanting to strike Oikawa down. But neither would give way, they knew how the other moved, and the dance continued. It was frustrating, in its own rights, knowing where he was going to swing, knowing how to meet each blow. He’d have to think of something drastic to win this fight.

Oikawa pulled himself backwards disengaging for a few seconds. It was tiring, hitting and hitting, and it was getting slightly frustrating. He didn’t know how to get around Iwaizumi, just like how Iwaizumi didn’t know how to get through his defense. 

“Dear Iwa, you’re getting sloppy,” he sang, their blades meeting once more. 

Oikawa dodged the next attack, shifting backwards to get more space, but Iwaizumi refused to give up room, following forwards just as fast.

That was when the idea struck Iwaizumi and before he could stop himself or tell himself it was an awful idea, a terrible way to finally say it, he did it. 

“Oikawa, I love you.”

Oikawa froze, up against the wall he’d stupidly backed himself into. What had he just said? Before he could register what had happened Iwaizumi pressed his wooden blade to Oikawa’s throat, but he couldn’t feel it, the rapid beating of his heart pulsing through his veins. His cheeks burned, his lips dumbfounded trying to sort out a response. But then Iwaizumi dropped his blade, a shameful spark in those depths that Oikawa would have missed had he not suddenly been so fixated on the boy before him.

“You-“

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi looked away, his own face burning. 

But even though Oikawa had just been cheated out of a victory he knew instantly, that the creeping redness on Iwaizumi’s face wasn’t fake. 

“Is it true?” Oikawa asked, hands hanging limply by his sides. Iwaizumi’s rested on the wall beside his head, he had no where to go, but he didn’t mind.

Iwaizumi looked up, surprise flashing across his face, but he quickly wiped it away. Then in one smooth movement he was leaning forwards, hands moving to wrap themselves around Oikawa. His lips met Oikawa’s the heat of his skin setting him on fire as he cupped his face in his hands. How long had he waited to do this? It took only seconds before he felt Oikawa’s hands around his neck, that comforting presence easing his soul. Finally when his lungs failed him he drew back, hands staying where they belonged. 

“I’ve never lied to you before.” 

This time it was Oikawa who drew him in, a mumbled ‘I love you too’ on his lips as he kissed Iwa.


End file.
